Franchise
In Blitz: The League II, the main character of Campaign mode is a superstar named "Kid Franchise" who is the first two-way player in The League since The League ended the practice of Ironman football in 1960. This means he plays on both offense and defense and the player will be able to choose which two postions he plays. On the offensive side the player can choose to be a QB, HB, WR, or TE and on the defensive side the player can choose to be a DE, LB, S, or CB and the player can mix and match the two positions anyway they would like. Then the player is asked to answer questions on their characters youth and collegiate background as well as several others including which current League player he's most like. Choices include WR Tito Maas of the Arizona Outlaws, FS Ezekiel Freeman of the Cincinnati Crusaders, LB Bruno Battaglia of Los Angeles Riot, & HB Tyler Neal of the Denver Grizzlies these questions give pluses to the characters stats based on the players answers. They can then name the character anyway they would like but he will be referred to in the games storyline by his nickname, "Kid Franchise". Also, in the campaign game, during regular games, Franchise is unable to get seriously injured. At the start of the game, the League Commissioner (Clive Hanson) is seen talking with Franchise in the luxury suite of the Los Angeles Riot stadium as the Riot is playing the New York Nightmare (this may be an exhibition game, as the Riot's expansion year takes place during the first season of play). The Commissioner welcomes Franchise to the Riot, but Franchise refuses to sign, claiming he will only play for his home town, where he played high school and college football. Though the commissioner tries to convince Franchise that he can't choose what team he plays for, Franchise's agent talks to the commissioner and after some persuasion, the commissioner reluctantly agrees to let Franchise play for his hometown team. After a press conference, in which the player selects answers to the press' questions and assigns strengths accordingly, he begins his season in Division III. When Quentin Sands is added to Franchise's team, Sands spikes his drink with Ultranol at a nightclub after a game. After the Division III season, Commissioner Hanson receives the resulting positive drug test and attempts to blackmail Franchise into joining the Riot. When Franchise refuses, the Commissioner alerts the FBI, who arrests Franchise, who is then sent to Milltown Correctional Facility. Milltown's warden arranges for Franchise's early release if he plays in and defeats the Supermax Prison Facility game. Franchise rejoins his team in Division II and welcomes a captain from one of the Division III teams as his newest star. After the opening game against the Riot, LA team captain Bruno Battaglia reveals to Franchise that Sands was responsible for his drug test and jail sentence, sparking a fight between the two teammates which lasts all season. Franchise and his team move up to Division I, but the commission moves the Riot up along with them because the several players for the Minnesota Reapers were drowned in a boating accident. During the Division I season, Franchise decides to put his feud with Sands to rest and work with him to expose Hanson. At the end of the season, the team win their championship game against the Riot. Afterwards, Franchise tells Hanson about the crimes he committed, and federal agents arrive to arrest him. With the commissioner gone and a championship under his name, Franchise celebrates with the team. Category:Characters Category:Blitz: The League II Characters Category: Team Captains